


In Over My Head

by WereWitchling



Series: Werewitchlings TW OCs [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Slow To Update, possible Romance eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WereWitchling/pseuds/WereWitchling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talia Paisley Posey never planned to get involved with whatever was happening in Beacon Hills. She was happy enough trying to survive her parents impending divorce and dealing with the few friends she was able to make. Sadly, Fate seemed to have another plan for Talia.</p><p>After coming upon a beast with flashing red eyes that fled the scene where her parents lie dead after being sent to look into a disturbance call, things look bleak for Talia. with no other relatives to speak of, Talia is alone in the world. </p><p>Enter Scott McCall and Derek Hale. </p><p>Both searching for the Alpha when they hear a high pitch yelling, they arrive to see a sickly girl just before she bolts and starts calling for help over her parents Cruiser Radio. Come to find out, she knows about Scott, Derek, and the Argents. Apparently Scott and Stiles aren't nearly as subtle as they believed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i had no beta. i hope people enjoy it a bit. i am simply writing it with no real plan. please review i really would like to hear your thoughts.

Talia was never meant to get involved in the supernatural. the pack had never meant to involve her and she likely would have been completely happy never being involved. she had so few friends it was as if she had no friends at all and barely interacted with anyone unless necessary so their paths rarely actually crossed. She knew Stiles only vaguely because her parents were Deputies.

Sure she had heard what was probably meant to be to be whispers that were more of stage-whispers of things that should be impossible and saw the stress that seemed to overtake those that were once popular and well liked. She felt no need to reach out, she had enough to deal with as her parents were fighting and she had heard heated whispers of the word Divorce being tossed around. 

She likely never would have been involved if the supernatural hadn't lead to her parents death. Her parents had been called into work. Talia had been sick and her parents had left her in their cruiser when they went to check on a disturbance call because she hated to be home alone when she was sick. She had heard their yells and hurried out to find them. 

She arrived only to see a form leave with flashing red eyes and her parent’s mauled bodies on the ground. She didn't remember screaming at the top of her lungs until her throat hurt but she remembers seeing two forms appear she would later learn their identities. She only vaguely heard one try to comfort her as she started to tear up before her mind caught up with reality and she bolted to the Cruiser.

one of them yelled but she ignored them as she ran and threw open the driver’s door. she pulled free the walkie talkie and started begging. “Please come… Deputies Posey are dead…. something got them… please come” She was sobbing as she let go. She could barely hear the reply through her tears just before she was hauled from the car. 

Talia screamed and struggled even as tears still rolled down her face. “Let me go” Talia yelled just before a hand covered her mouth. Lashing out, Talia bit down on one of the fingers until she drew blood. She heard a yelp as the hand was pulled away and she spit out the bit of blood that had entered her mouth. “Derek let her down” She heard a voice say as she continued to struggle. “She will run” a gruff voice said shortly. “She’s sick” the first voice replied and someone grabbed her by the shoulders as the grip holding her in the air let go.

Talia stumbled though the hands on her shoulders kept her up. She pushed away even as she was getting her balance. “hey… Talia Relax… i’m Scott and this is Derek” the first voice said and she looked up. She met his eyes before glancing over at the second person. ‘Derek’ looked tense upon hearing her name. “what did you see” she heard Scott ask and she focused on him as her eyes started to water again. 

“you aren't the Police, i can’t let my Statement get altered… i would think you knew that McCall” Talia said before her lip started to wobble. “oh god” she heard Derek snap under his breath and look ready to hit his head against a tree. “please tell me she isn't going to be just like Stiles” he grumbled and Talia glanced back toward the Cruiser. 

“Talia please, this is important” Scott urged looking desperate. Talia felt a twinge in her chest before anger rose in her. “No Scott i won't. in case it missed your fucking notice i found my parents dead. to make matters worse, if i hadn't been sick i wouldn't have even known about it until someone from the police department decided to come break the news to me” She shouted with a glare before she turned and walked to the cruiser to sit down.

“you touch me again and i will tell the police” said Talia as she glared at both of them before pulling at the walkie talkie and took a deep breath. she pushed the button and quickly recited her coordinates. when she finished she looked back at them. she felt compelled to at least tell them this one thing. “that thing…. what was it? it had red eyes…” She asked. 

She watched them carefully while they shared a look. she felt anger rise in her chest again and she spoke with rage. “let me guess. you won’t tell me but get this assholes, you and your little friends aren't subtle.” she stood and clenched her fists. “your a werewolf, your little pal over there is a werewolf, your girlfriend’s parents are hunters” She continued ignoring their apparent shock and walked back toward where her parents bodies were.

“where are you going” Scott called as he followed her. Talia ignored him as she moved to sit next to her parent’s bodies. “mom… dad… why did you have to be the one” Talia muttered as she pulled her knees to her chest. “maybe that makes me a bad person… wanting you both alive… willing to condemn someone else to not be alone” She gave a wet chuckle in hysteria. “i don’t know what i am going to do” Talia sobs biting the inside of her cheek.

She only vaguely heard steps coming toward her and felt someone sit next to her. “things will be okay” Scott said and Talia scoffed muttering “As if”. Talia sighed wiping her eyes. “…. i’m alone…. no relatives so looks like i’m off to the nearest orphanage” Talia said in mock cheer before frowning. “well they can’t just move you during the middle of the semester,can they?” Scott said and Talia shrugged.

“if you don’t want to be involved with the police i would leave” Talia replied with a pointed look. Scott looked sheepish and cocked his head. “Derek left… i will talk to you tomorrow…. if you are there” Scott asked and Talia shrugged not giving an answer. Scott quickly gave her a small pat on shoulder before he quickly disappeared.


	2. Temporary Home(?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being left in the woods to wait for the Police, Talia is sure that she won't have any options But everyone always said the Sheriff was a good man. He takes her statement and makes a few calls. She won't be left in an Orphanage if he gets any say.
> 
> this new place won't be forever but it was nice of the McCalls either way. She knows they don't have much and this will put a strain on them for as long as she stays. 
> 
> Unknown to Talia, The Sheriff has a plan up his sleeve. He was always rather fond of the Poseys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this probably wont be a regular occurrence but i am trying to milk my motivation while i have it.

Talia heard the voices call before she saw anyone. “Over Here” Talia yelled with her voice cracking. She felt tears start to spring up when she saw it was the Sheriff. He seemed a bit at loss on how to comfort her as she stood and was wiping her eyes. She had a bit of her parents blood on her pants and she looked very unwell.

“Talia come here. i know things are looking rather bad right now but i need to take your statement while your parents are taken care of” Sheriff Stilinski said with a concerned face. “i know the procedure Sheriff.” Talia replies with a sniffle as she walks over.

she was crying so much and she hated it. she felt so weak and vulnerable but she couldn't stop the tears. she had hated the fighting but loved her parents, despite their many flaws, so much that knowing they weren't coming back was like she died too. Her mother would never help her get ready for prom or see her get married. Her father would never threaten her boyfriends and walk her down the aisle.

“ask your question, i will answer to the best my ability” Talia said with a kind watery smile. He still looked flustered but began asking what she saw. He asked repeatedly and in different ways to be sure she wasn't forgetting anything. She found it both annoying and nostalgic so she didn't fault him and answered until he was finished asking.

He seemed not to like the bit about the eyes but she wasn't about to lie. She wasn't about to tell him about Werewolves and Scott either but she knew he thought she imagined the eyes. He looked like he didn't like that she mentioned the thing that killed her parents having stood on two legs either but that was what she saw.

“Sheriff… would i be able to spend the night at my house?” Talia asked and he looked startled. “i know it isn't normally done that way but i figured if i am going to be sent to an orphanage i should take as much time as i can get” Talia continued not allowing herself to think anything of the expressions taking over his face as she talked.

“Talia Wait… what do you mean Orphanage” the Sheriff asked looking thoroughly confused. “i have no relatives left Sheriff. i don’t know of any Wills my parents might have or any Life Insurance Policies. where else would i end up?” Talia said and noticed a determined look on the Sheriffs face. 

“you let me take care of that. to be able to stay the night at your house you need someone there with you. i know you are technically old enough but what you told me sounds suspicious and we don’t know if your parents had enemies or if this was just them in the wrong place at the wrong time” He said.

“Wouldn't whatever killed them have killed me when i came if it was either of those?” Talia asked and noticed the tired slump in his shoulders. “Never mind staying there then… i would like to stop there before going wherever it is i will be staying if that is alright with whomever is taking me” Talia decided out loud.

“head to my Cruiser, i have to make a call.” The sheriff said and Talia gave a nod before heading to the Cruiser she remembers washing three years prior when she was trying to earn money from her parents to buy her compound bow and knives. Her parents had been so sure she would give up after the first car but she had been so determined. She was pretty sure they had wished she had given up. she was pretty good with her weapons but she knew they worried her parents.

she had wanted to learn something athletic since she wasn't much of a team player. A year later she was washing them all again to earn money for the different self defense and fighting classes and she could think of. She hates to remember why she took those classes in the first place. Her parents would have paid for them but she had wanted to prove she was responsible enough to earn it and she wanted to prove to the one that hurt her that she wasn't going to run to her parents like a baby.

Talia tried to open the door of front passenger seat before sighing when it is locked. she leans against the door closing her eyes and bites her lip to keep from crying more. She just couldn't seem to get a break from wanting to cry. She thought shock and numbness came first not sadness and anger. The anger was hidden but she could feel it there waiting like a caged tiger waiting to break free and destroy what little was left of her sanity.

she heard footsteps and a muttered “sorry” before the door unlocked. She opened her eyes and got into the cruiser. She was silent as things seemed to wrap up at the scene. someone got into her parents cruiser and drove away likely taking it to the station. “first your house.” He said calmly.

“then we will set you up in the home of my sons best friend. figured you would feel more comfortable in a house with a woman. plus she is a nurse and you are not looking very good” the sheriff said as he drove toward the only home Talia had ever known and felt she might ever have. “McCall” She quietly commented and the Sheriff gave a nod.

She didn't say a word when the cruiser came to a stop, she simply got out and headed to the door as she pulled out her keys. Going up the stairs, Talia paused outsider her parents door. how she wished she could go in and fall asleep on their bed to be woken later by her mothers tired laughter and her fathers sleepy grumble before being sent to her room with hugs.

Talia shook her head before heading to her room and pulling out a duffel bag. it was pre-packed and now all she needed to grab were her weapons. she would never leave without them again. she could have avenged her parents at least if she had them but she had felt too sickly and drowsy to think clearly earlier. Turning to her closet, she pulled out the small bag that held her Weapons packed just as neatly as her Duffel. 

Looking around the room, she sighed feeling hopeless. she would miss everything about her life before this happened but she couldn't allow herself to focus on material things. she couldn't wallow in ‘what-ifs’ or think that if she had none of these things that she might still have her parents. they were gone and she would never be with them again. she would never hear them say they loved her or were proud of her, she would never hear them laugh or see them dance together when they thought she was asleep, never see the possible rekindle of their marriage if there had been any possibility of it.

“Talia. hurry up kid we don’t want to keep Melissa up much longer. she had a long night already” Talia heard the sheriff call from the front door. Talia took a deep breath before glancing around the room one last time. She picked up the bags in one hand and let her other hand slide along the walls as she headed out toward the front door.

She tossed her bags into the backseat and got in the front. “you only brought two bags” the sheriff commented. “only one has clothes” She replied not caring at the look her gave her. “and the second?” he asked with a raised eyebrow. “my weapons… i have all my clothes in the first bag. i didn't need a closet full like most people.” Talia replied as if this was completely natural. The sheriff looked about to comment but seemed to see something in her expression that silenced him at least for a moment.

The drive to the McCalls continued in silence. The sheriff didn't know what to say and Talia felt like there was nothing to say. Parking the Cruiser, the Sheriff got out and Talia got her things from the back. The door to the McCalls had opened and a woman stood by the door waiting. Talia felt a lump form in her throat as she followed the Sheriff toward the woman. "Melissa thank you for taking her in. This is Talia Posey. Talia this is Melissa McCall" The Sheriff said and Talia gave a nod to Melissa. Melissa looked torn but gave a warm smile. Melissa spoke to Talia with a warm tone "I hope you feel comfortable here". 

"Why don't you go inside. i have something to talk to Melissa about" the Sheriff said and Melissa gave a nod adding "Scott's inside. he can show you to where you'll be sleeping". Talia nodded silently heading inside and closed the door giving them privacy. she took two steps further before she ran into someone. Focusing she sees that it was two someones and she looked at the ground. "your mom said you knew where i was sleeping" Talia said quietly and Scott shares a look with Stiles. "your dad's outside talking to Melissa Stiles" She comments and Stiles looks like his eyes are popping out of his head. Scott clears his throat and says "come on you can have the spare bedroom" as he grabs one of her bags. the one he grabs has her clothes and when stiles pulls her weapon bag he almost drops it in surprise at the weight. "what's in here bricks?" Stiles asks and Talia takes the bag back. "none of your business" Talia snaps and walks off toward the stairs. 

Scott and Stiles share another look before following after. Neither said a word even though they were surprised that she found the room on her own. She had set the weapons bag down on the bed and was glancing around the room. When she noticed the two boys watching her she walked up to them and took her duffel from Scott. "thank you" She says shortly as she takes the duffel to the bed. She calmly starts unpacking the duffel not letting them know she still knows they are there. Stiles seems to decide that he needs to go talk to his father and heads downstairs to the front door. "i'm sorry about what happened to your parents" Scott said watching her carefully. He took notice when she froze for a minute before seeming to snap out of it and finish putting her clothes away. She carefully slid the weapons bag under the bed after setting it on the floor.


	3. Did The Mask Slip?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waking the house with a scream, Talia is determined to stay awake and prepare herself for her task. She will Avenge her parents or die trying.
> 
> Scott seems determined not to let her be alone after her she woke from a nightmare. he seems completely confused by how she prepared, with almost as many weapons as the Argents themselves.
> 
> Only more confusion can come as Talia requires to make a call, the someone that while not a stranger is not exactly someone Scott knows well.

Talia glanced at Scott “you can go now. i am going to sleep now” she said and moved to close the door. She quickly changed clothes and turned off the light before getting into bed. Talia tried to let the silence help her sleep but she kept seeing her parents bodies whenever she closed her eyes.

Talia got out of the bed and went to the bathroom with the blanket around her shoulders. there was a faint dripping sound from the sink faucet and she went to the corner before gently sliding down the wall to the ground. Her head rested against the wall and she could feel herself relaxing with the repetitive sound. before she lost consciousness, Talia mumbled “This wasn't supposed to happen”

Talia was dreaming rather peacefully but suddenly came awake with a blood curdling scream. She heard the stomping of feet and the sound of the door being pulled open in a hurry. she curled herself into a ball as she muttered “you make me feel like it’s my fault” as she covered her face with her hands. She heard whispering which she attributed to Scott and Melissa who stood in the doorway.

“Talia... everything is alright. your safe” Melissa said as she moved closer and put a hand on Talia’s shoulder. Talia shook her head and buried her head in her elbows. Melissa shared a look with Scott but before they could do anything more Talia stood not noticing that her blanket fell from her shoulders and fell to the floor. Talia took no notice to the tears falling from her face nor to the fact she had to step around Scott as she walked to her room.

Scott had followed her after glancing at his mother. He stood in the doorway watching as Talia pulled her second bag from under the bed and opened it. Scott tried to school his expression not to seem surprised when she pulled out a compound bow, what seemed like an impossible amount of Arrows in a quiver and more Knives then he could count in holsters. “what is all that for” Scott asked and she froze glancing at him.

“can’t you guess? of course it’s original purpose was slightly different” Talia said almost unconsciously as she started placing a few of the knives in hiding places around her room. “what’s with all the weapons” Scott asked and Talia paused with a sigh. “is now really the time to do this? yes? alright then here we go... i am going to kill that monster.” Talia said and strapped the Bow and Arrows to the side of the bed that was facing away from the door.

“are you going to tell me why” Scott asked and Talia looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “and why would i lay myself bare to you Scott? we aren't exactly friends and this situation is temporary” Talia replied as she focused on him. Scott seemed slightly flustered by her wording but she wasn't going to take it back. She wanted to know why he wanted to know so much without giving anything in return. she wasn't about to go through her pains with him or anyone if she could help it.

“we could be friends. you just never really looked interested in making any friendships you didn't initiate” Scott commented and Talia felt the sides of her lips turn upwards in a wry smirk. “was i really that see through?” Talia asked in fake surprise. “oh yes because you were completely open to friendships that didn't include stiles” Talia said with a mocking expression.

“what is with you” Scott asked confused again. Talia was acting distinctly upbeat when only moments ago she had seemed distressed. “nothing. you can go now. tell your mom sorry and that i won’t be sleeping tonight” Talia said dismissively. “i’ll tell her but i am coming back in here” Scott said decidedly and headed to the door.

“you presume far to much. while i am staying here this is my room. you can’t just come in as you please” Talia said with a cold tone and a frown. “would you hate the company so much? i know i am not those that you normally hang out with at school but i like to think i am at least tolerable.” Scott said with a scrutinizing look.

Talia sighed giving him a glance. “fine you can come back. if you try something know i am not defenseless... i would kill you before i let you take advantage of me” Talia said coldly as she wandered around the room as if not quite comfortable. Scott’s expression turned confused again before he quickly exited the room to reassure his mother and send her off to bed.

Talia had paused when her mind calmed down enough for her brain to start processing. Scott was just coming back into the room when Talia cursed in a stage whisper. She looked up frantically before her eyes met his and she ran up to him and asked “do you have a phone? i need to borrow it..... this is a literal emergency”. “what” Scott asked not completely processing what just happened. “i need your phone to call someone who is likely going out of their mind” Talia said holding out a hand. 

Scott still looked confused but he pulled out his phone from his pocket and gently put it in her hand. She was looking rather desperate so he had a feeling he knew who she was planning to call. Talia gave a nod and turned away from him as she started dialing the number she knew better than her own. Talia waited for three rings and the tired ‘hello?’ asked in confusion as the number was unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i figured it out. next chapter you will meet the one i am planning to ship with Isaac. Talia will be with Scott though there will be Scallison before Talia gets with Scott. my other OC will start their friendship and then relationship with Isaac probably far sooner then Talia.


	4. Friends can come at the most unlikely of times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talia talks to her dearest friend Denise Maeve Lemay.
> 
> After phoning a friend, Talia never expected to be willing to talk to Scott in anything other then necessity. 
> 
> They find a topic both are happily enough with and time offers Talia a boon.

Talia felt tears come to her eyes as she quietly said “Denny .... it’s me Tally” Talia heard Denise give a cry of surprise. “Tally why didn't you answer your phone! my mom called me hours ago saying your parents are dead and you found them.... i have been worried sick” Denise was almost yelling. Talia felt a smile tug at her lips.

“i forgot my phone at home... i wasn't feeling well and my parents took me with them for their patrol. i can’t tell you everything right now....” Talia said and Denise whispered “you are safe right?... not like kidnapped or something” making Talia giggle slightly.

“no i am not kidnapped. there is just a lot going on. i am at the McCall’s because in my sickliness and sadness i completely forgot about you” Talia said with an apologetic tone. “why is that a big thing? wait you thought you were going to be going to an Orphanage? how rude” Denise said with a hurt tone.

“yes sorry... so do you think you can get Lucy from my house and drive her to school tomorrow? i’ll tell you everything tomorrow. maybe you can see if you mom will talk to the sheriff and i can come live with you and maybe get adopted?” Talia asked sounding hopeful by the time she finished speaking.

“Of course my mom will! why wouldn't she?! she love you as much as i do. you want me to drive Lucy? you never let anyone drive her” Denise said sounding surprised “well if there was ever a time it would be now. see about getting my phone from the house too if you can. you know where the key is?” Talia asked and heard Denise give a mock hurt sound.

“of course” Denise said with the smile obvious in her voice. “i should go.... Scott has been in the room” Talia said and had to pull the phone from her ear hearing Denise scream. “What! he’s there! the one you like!?” she said almost at the top of her lungs. “Shhh! no say nothing else or i will kill you” Talia said urgently trying to shut her up while avoiding looking at Scott.

“i will literally tell Isaac you like him and then grab your guns and shoot you” Talia said in a menacing tone. Denise started giggling hysterically and Talia couldn't fight the laughter that started in time with Denise. Talia heard Scott mutter “what is with these girls and weapons” as he waited on the bed having moved there while she talked.

“Denny i should go now. you need sleep and i need to give Scott his phone back” Talia said with a sad smiles. “i’ll talk to you tomorrow... no matter what. love you Denny” Talia continued closing her eyes to ignore Scott for a bit longer. “Alright Tally. i’ll see you soon. Love you” Denise said warmly before they both hung up.

Talia swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat before she opened her eyes and held the phone out to Scott. “Thanks for letting me use this” Talia said sitting on the other edge of the bed.”your welcome” Scott said gently as he took his phone back. They sat silently for a moment before Scott asked “how did you even get into knife fighting” and Talia gave a small sad smile.

“these weapons are because in eighth grade i needed something to do that was athletic and everyone hated me so there was no way i would make a good team player.” Talia said softly. “i raised the money to get into Archery and started my collection of knives by washing police cruisers.” Talia continued.

“i mostly learned online though Denise started to learn with me not long after. i started getting popular the end of eighth grade and would have stayed so being friends with the likes of Jackson, Danny, and Lydia except life hates me apparently and freshman year things went downhill” Talia finished with a frown.

Scott looked confused but Talia shook her head. She wasn't ready to tell someone again. Luckily, the only person to find out so far that wasn't involved was Denise. Those involved only ever spoke of it in a hushed whisper knowing that if it got out they could still be prosecuted so the likelihood of anyone actually hearing about it were very slim.

“What’s Allison like” Talia asked switching the topic. Scott seems to notice but is willing enough to answer. Scott was happy enough to speak of Allison and found himself someone willing to listen to his never ending chatter about her. They spent quite a while on the subject of Allison before they moved to other topics with caution.

Talia had many topics that could send the friendly chatter into a bitter fight. She didn't mean to be so difficult but there were some things that even she could never help. Eventually the chatter turned into a very long almost unending game of twenty questions. Talia hoped he was unable to hear how fast her heart was beating by being in close contact with him and actually getting to know him.

Eventually sleep took them both and there were no emotional walls there to keep them from eventually intertwining in their sleep. Talia was always rather tactile and only in sleep could that side be seen by those not close to her. Scott was Tactile with no reason to have any walls or shields.

**Author's Note:**

> suggestions?


End file.
